1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to portable work holders for use with stationary sharpening stones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Articles, such as hand knives and the like, are typically sharpened by manually moving them relative to an abrasive member, for example, a sharpening or honing stone, with the cutting edge of the article at an angle to and in contact with the abrasive member. It is difficult, if not impossible, to maintain the desired angular relationship between the article being sharpened and the abrasive member during the sharpening operaiton.